


Two Against The World

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carl Powers - Freeform, Childhood, Jim and Seb growing up together, M/M, how they came upon the holmes', mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Jim and Sebastian meeting, they befriend(sort of), and become a pair. They battle the world alone coming to obstacles like Carl Powers, war, the Holmes, and death. Jim must find a way to keep Sebastian and Sebastian must find a way to keep Jim sane. Will they be able to survive their problems? Will they win this game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against The World

_That boy._

                _Fed well._ _Blond.     Tall._

_Cute.     Fair genes.   Wealthy._

_Strong.         Callous Hands._

_Hard Working._

_Where is he?_

 

     Jim raised a small hand to his eyes, blocking the sun, he looked over the park again. He wasn't in his spot under the tree. He had been there every Sunday at 7pm, sharp. Jim had used the word "reliable" the other day, oh how his regrets were piling up.

But then there he was, walking up the path of the park, right for him. 

_You practiced this -- What will he smell like? -- No, start with Can I help -- are we going to shake hands? -- Callous -- Smell -- Genes -- Beautiful --_

_He's not coming for me_. Jim realized as the boy kept a steady pace, but noticed as his legs quivered slightly, getting ready to turn or dodge obstacles like Jim. Jim looked behind him, where was he going? 

Jim looked back at the boy, he was holding a bag, and he was pacing himself, he was passing _through_ the park. 

Jim stared at his bag, bulky and loose, clothes and extra trainers. Where was he- 

The swimming pool. Of course. Boy was active, fit, strong. He was in several sporting activities, and swimming was common and popular.

As the boy passed by, Jim stared at his skin, the sweat that peppered from the heat, his hair, his face, his features, his structure, (the initials on the bag), he now knew his name. 

"Sebastian." Jim said loudly, looking away quickly before the boy looked at him. As he felt eyes, he continued to pretend he was doing something else. The boy responded to Sebastian.

 

As Sebastian walked away, Jim watched. Then he saw another boy in the corner of his eye: _jerk_. He thought before looking at the boy, he didn't know him but he read jerk. 

_Short.    Young.      Unattractive._

_Stupid.    Swimmer.     Bully._

_Homophobic._

 

     The last one Jim realized as he laughed with his friends from a far, pointing at two boys standing together talking at the park.

Jim hated this boy as he hated physical education, or stupid people, or or.... _boring people_. 

Jim glared at the boy until he couldn't see him. He would see him again, he realized hatefully, he would dread that day because he knew that day he would not be able to kill him. 

But that time would come. 

So would anyone else's who Jim despised, or that doubted Jim or _underestimated_ him. Jim would see their end eventually. 

But for now, he would wait for next Sunday, to see Sebastian, the boy-wonder. The boy who caught Jim Moriarty's attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't confusing that there were several different boys in this chapter: Jim, Sebastian(boy 1), Carl Powers(the jerk, boy 2), Carl Powers's friends, and two other different boys that Carl was laughing at.


End file.
